Lorraine Duval (Cadenza)
Lorraine Duval, also known as the Black Widow, is one of the two main antagonists of Cadenza: The Kiss of Death. She is a songstress who loathes the former members of the Four Rascals for supposedly plagiarized her song many years ago for their debut. Story Born in the town of Bonnette, Lorraine was an aspiring songstress who sought the road to stardom. Scouted by the Duke, a famous musician manager, she worked hard to improve her skill both as a singer and a songwriter. Eventually, she succeeded in writing her debut song and gave it to the Duke for his approval. Although impressed by Lorraine's talents, the Duke believed that she won't be able to get cut into the business, and plagiarized her song by giving them to the Four Rascals, a boy-band group of four that was going to debut during that time. Hearing that the Four Rascals claimed her song for their debut, Lorraine confronted Duke for his action. However, the Duke tricked her into believing that it was the Four Rascals who stole her song, and that he was powerless to stop them. Duke then proposed a plan for her to take revenge on the four members, as he himself was angered due to the Four Rascals terminating their contract in order for each of them to go solo, in which Lorraine's agreed without knowing his agenda. Lorraine and the Duke obtained the "Twilight Kiss", a rare Chinese Herbal Plant with several dangerous properties, and began experimenting the plant in a secret lab in Bonnette. They successfully created a poison in form of lipstick, which can be administered to the victim with a single kiss. With a perfect murder weapon, the pair began their revenge with Lorraine approaching each of the Four Rascals' members and using the lipstick to kill them. Due to the poison delayed effect and Twilight Kiss being unknown to the majority of people, the investigations led to dead end. Lorraine eventually targeted Anthony at the Jazz Pepper Club where she arranged for the him to perform in a gig alongside her. Shortly before that, she was confronted by Anthony's fiance Ella, who encountered one of the band member shortly prior to his death due to the poison. Knowing that Ella will intervene, Lorraine used hallucination poison on her and had the Duke stalled the young woman while she finished off Anthony. Although she succeeded in poisoning him, Ella managed to get Anthony to the hospital in time, and, with the help of a Herb Trader in Chinatown, stalled the poison effect for one more day. Knowing that Ella was close after their trails to obtain the plant and save her fiance, the pair setup a trap at the lab in Bonnet by informing Detective Swanson of her actions in order to incriminate her of the crime and bribed one of the officers to bring the Twilight Kiss Plant from the lab to them in order to prevent Ella from saving Anthony. However, Ella managed to escape from the police station and secretly followed Loraine to her and the Duke's hideout at Hotel Lafayette. Lorraine and the Duke began to argue about the flaw in their plan and Ella's escape, not noticing that the young woman managed to obtain the plant as well as the evidence that Duke was using Lorraine all along. Nevertheless, the pair eventually cornered Ella. During this time, Lorraine became swayed by Ella's words about the Duke's true agenda and realized she was nothing more than his pawn. When Ella swipes the poison lipstick on the Duke to defend herself, Lorraine pushed the Duke off the balcony, finally ending her revenge with him. She then allowed the police to take her into custody. Although Lorraine was sentenced for life due to the crimes she committed, because she showed remorse for her action, the staffs at Louisiana State Penitentiary allowed her to perform her song for the inmates from time to time. Gallery Cutscene lorrainepoisonella.png|Poisoning Ella lorrainepoisonanthony.png|About to poison Anthony lorraineargue.png|Argueing with the Duke lorrainepush.png|Pushing the Duke to his doom lorrainearrested.png|Arrested Diary lorrainediary1.png lorrainediary2.png lorrainediary3.png lorrainediary4.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Cadenza Category:Antagonists